


I'm With You Till The End Of The Line

by Evans_and_Stan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Infinity War, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Eventually NC-17, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evans_and_Stan/pseuds/Evans_and_Stan
Summary: Another war looms on the horizon as Bucky tries to mend his broken mind with the help of his longtime best friend.





	I'm With You Till The End Of The Line

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this fic are based on my own interpretation after the ones that took place in Civil War. After this chapter, I'm putting my own twist on what I want Infinity War to be like in the perspective of Bucky.

The fighting seemed to never stop, at least that’s what crossed Bucky’s thoughts from time to time. No matter how long or how little he was kept confined in cryo, the reasoning was always the same. Another war, another battle, more loss and more pain. He knew what he has signed up for when he joined the army all those years ago, but what he thought he would become never crossed his mind, not even for a second. 

If it wasn’t for Steve, reminding him of who he was and what he still could be, he didn’t think he would’ve been able to fight for a reason to be Bucky Barnes over The Winter Soldier. He owed him a lot for that and how he would ever repay him he would never know because Steve was the kind of guy who expected nothing in return. The only thing he needed from Bucky was his friendship, but Bucky felt like Steve deserved more. He had caused him so much turmoil during the accords issue and then the rift between him and Tony, which the actions leading up to that were out of Bucky’s control, but still, he felt awful about what had happened and couldn’t help but feel like a burden to Steve who had sacrificed everything for him once again. It was thoughts like these that haunted him at night, along with the never ending cycle of memories from his darker past; The experimentations, the murders he caused, all things he would surely never be able to erase from his troubled mind. 

But even despite all of that, he did feel a glimmer of hope and that was because of Steve and the faith that he knew he still had in him. And it was because of that hope that he decided to put himself into cryo again under surveillance watch by T'Challa, to hopefully at the end, destroy the mind controlling effects that Hydra had put in him some time ago. As he began to freeze into a neutral unconscious state, the reflection of Steve looking into the glass caught his eyes and he gave him one final smile and a nod before the chamber consumed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I apologize for never updating my previous fics, had a really bad case of writers block all of these months and haven't had the inspiration to write anything new up until this point. I'll try to update them again after this fic is done.
> 
> (This is also my first ever Stucky fic so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it! As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
